Heart of Ice
by Ms.MaryAliceBrandon
Summary: Please re-read i have change some of the original story. Ren brakes Kyoko's heart. She left for America. Will he win her back? I am back from my abscence so i am finishing this story D


**Prologue**

Ren Tsuruga stood on the doorway calling _and_ depending on his so-appraised acting skills. He closed his eyes and put his cold mask again. He turned and walked up to a crying Kyoko. He had just heard her say what he always dreamed of hearing her say.

"I love you."

She had said _that_ line which he had desired with all his heart and his heart soared… but he knew it was wrong that it was all wrong! He didn't deserve her! He was a demon with a totally unknown past that was filled with darkness and despair… and she… she was an angel innocent and pure. How he wished that he could tell her how he felt. God knew how much he loved her… but it was impossible. So he had done the first thing that came to his mind. He had protected her form him… and broken her heart and destroyed his happiness on his way. He had laughed in cold, mocking, piercing way. She had stared at him for a while and then understood what was going on.

Kyoko cried she had just told him how she felt. She told him how he had given her back that missing feeling…_love. _The minute she found out she could believe it and had hidden it for almost six months. Today she had just turned eighteen and had told Moko who had encouraged her. Yashiro-san had noticed and told her to tell him that she wouldn't feel disappointed. That had given her hope. She had asked him if she could have a word and he had agreed to with a kind smile that had given her even more hope…but now her heart had been broken _again _and this time it had been worse because she had discovered that what she felt for Sho was just a infatuation he had feed…but with Ren it was different she felt happy, alive…_complete._ However, now she was crumpled in the floor in tears. She looked up as Ren crouched before her.

"Mogami-san, I really expected something better from you," he laughed coldly, "in my whole career I had had many actresses fall for me…but to me that's unprofessional. Sure, I have dated many beautiful actresses, but they have all been of my class…professional, amazing actresses," Kyoko felt her heart twist in pain, "Mogami-san, you have really disappointed me. This just proves to me how much of an amateur you still are."

That was the killing blow. Kyoko felt her heart turn to stone, or was it breaking like crystals? Kyoko didn't know what to feel she was confused. She saw herself fall into eternal darkness and abyss. Kyoko felt empty. She had nothing inside she was just a shell. Ren observed how Kyoko's posture quickly changed. Her eyes where hard and impenetrable, _empty. _She looked towards the door and stood up gracefully.

"I see in that case…I'm sorry to have bothered you Tsuruga-san. I deeply apologize for making you wasted your time." She strode past him with a walk that belonged in a Paris catwalk. Her heart was now secure inside the ice forte that Kyoko had built that instant. In that instant her soul and heart became prisoners of her ice prison. The look in her eyes sent a chill through a hidden figure.

Ren's mask slipped as soon as she closed the door. He felt to the floor in pain. He had just hurt his most precious treasure. He had caused her a pain worse than Fuwa had! He was a monster… and that was why he had pushed her away. But what was the whole point if both were miserable…

Yashiro-san busted in ready to scold Ren for letting Kyoko go and ask why she had seemed like that, but he was abruptly stopped at the sight of Ren in the floor. Yashiro ran to Ren and was frozen in place at the sight. Ren was in the floor with tears in his face and shaking in incontrollable pain. Never had he seen his charge with such a painful expression it ached to even look at him. He knew that he will never understand the pain he was feeling now.

Meanwhile an empty Kyoko silently exited the party and gracefully made her way to the president's office. Her brain was acting in response subconsciously. However, she knew what she had to do. She needed to get away from her pain and become a new Kyoko... _again_. The elevator beeped and the door opened and Kyoko walked towards the office ready for a way to get away from her pain and sorrow. Lory sat in his push chair, for once Kyoko saw him in normal clothes. He was wearing a plain black suits and his expression was somber. Kyoko knew that she didn't need to say anything. The president knew. He always knows.

"I don't suppose I can change your mind?" but Lory didn't knew an answer all he needed was to look at her eyes. "Very well, your plane leaves in three hours. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." The president nodded and the actress rose and made her way to her new life.


End file.
